


i defy you, stars

by somnia_tuan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Blood, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Space Racing, bam is romeo, blasters, it's an romeo and juliet au, mark is juliet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnia_tuan/pseuds/somnia_tuan
Summary: It’s the Year 8742, the feud between the Capulets and the Montagues still rules the city as the newest racing season begins, causing both families to constantly be on edge. Until a son from each house meets, and changes everything forever
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with another markbam au ~ i was going to wait to the new year but it's done and i decided to post it. i hope everyone enjoys!

Mark smiles as he’s allowed into the club, the music loud in his ears and the pressing of bodies feels welcoming. Almost but it’s enough to let him forget about the stress of the past week. He pushes his way through to the dance floor, scanning until he finds a spot empty enough to let himself enjoy dancing without worrying about anything and dashes for it. He smiles as he takes a deep breath, shutting his eyes and lets go. 

He’s in the moment when he turns his head, his bangs landing in his eyes, and spots someone watching him. He blushes, studying the tall man who’s leaning on a table, head in his hand. He turns his head away, moves to let his back face the man and continues to enjoy the music. Mark feels the man’s eyes on him still, looking over his shoulder and can’t help the smirk that forms when he notices the man’s eyes glued on the way his hips move along to the music. 

Mark turns away and shakes his head. “Fuck it.”

He looks over his shoulder, crooks his finger at the man and he sees him smile as he pushes up from the table. Mark drops his head back, swaying to the beat and smiles when hands land on his hips. He looks over, their hips moving in sync together and smiles. His dance partner smiles back before tucking his head into his neck, hands heavy on his hips. He turns around, hooking his arms around his neck, pressing close. 

Mark leans back a little bit after the new song starts up when the man’s lips hover his ear. “Can I get you a drink?” Mark nods, letting the man link their hands and lead him off the dance floor. Mark slides into the chair, his ears burning when the man stands between his legs, an arm resting on the back of the chair. “What do you want?” 

He turns to look at him, running his hand through his hair. “It doesn't matter, just nothing too strong.” Mark tunes his dance partner out, looking over his shoulder at the dance floor. A hand links with his own again, turning to find his partner smiling, a small try with their drinks.

“Let’s go find a booth.” 

Mark nods, hopping down and weaves through the crowd. They find one in the back corner with just enough space for the both of them. Mark takes his drink, sipping it cautiously and nods at the sweetness. It’s got enough of a boost that if he did something dumb - like spend the rest of the night kissing the handsome stranger, he could blame it on the drink. Like he would want to blame it on the drink and not on the fact that now, in some better lighting, Mark sees how plush his lips are. 

“Thanks.” Mark says, swirling the stray in the bright red drink. He notes how it matches the man’s hair, a giggle escaping. “I’m Mark by the way.” He turns, tucking a leg underneath him. 

“Bambam.” The man smiles, his red hair short. He brushes his bangs off of his forehead, smiling down at his drink. “Haven’t seen you here before.” Bambam points out. “Would have remembered that face.” 

Mark blushes, kicking his foot slightly. “No, I don’t usually come out dancing.” Mark looks up, chewing on his lip. “Guessing that means you’re here often.”

“I like to try and relax.” Bambam shrugs, sitting back and throwing an arm around the back of the chair. Mark smiles as he relaxes back, Bambam’s fingers ghosting over his shoulder. “If it’s not this, I try to work on my ship.”

Mark perks up. “You have one?”

“A small one that I brought a few years ago.” Bambam shrugs. 

“Have you ever taken it out?”

Bambam slides a bit closer as Mark lets his leg back down, locking his ankles together. He smiles, “Not far but enough to know that the day I do want to leave this forsaken planet, it won’t blow me up.”

Mark hums, looking at his lips. “Bet it’s nice out there,” Mark looks up at the lidden brown eyes studying him. “Always wanted to go.” He leans in, pressing his lips to Bambam’s quickly. Bambam’s arm wraps around him, pulling him close as Mark brings a hand up to cup his cheek. He opens his mouth as Bambam sinks a hand into his hair, their tongues brushing against each other’s. Mark sighs as they break apart, breathing heavily. 

“I could, um,” Bambam laughs, shaking his head slightly. “I could take you one day, if you wanted.”

“To space?” Mark asks, pulling away and grabbing his drink. He settles himself back into Bambam’s side. 

“I mean,” Bambam watches him as he plays with the straw in his own. “There’s a race coming up, I’m meant to go.”

“You race?” Mark places his drink down. 

Bambam shakes his head. “No, my best friend does. He expects me to be there every race even though I don’t have a big interest. But I have to fly out of the restricted area so if you wanted to deal with the boring act of drag racing just to see space for a little bit, I can take you.”

“That was a horrible way of asking me out.” Mark laughs, sitting up. “But I do want to see space.” Bambam nods, frowning a bit. “I mean, my first time out of the atmosphere with a handsome guy? Couldn’t pass it up.” Bambam snaps his head up, finding Mark blushing as he smiles at him. “It’s Saturday right?”

“Yeah...how did you know?”

“My brother...well younger brother races.” Mark shakes his head. “I don’t really like it but I don’t have a say in it.”

“Why?” Bambam finishes his drink. 

“I chose not to be involved.” Mark rolls his eyes. “So obviously I don’t have a say in anything dangerous now.” 

Mark watches Bambam squint at him, thinking. “You’re a Capulet?” Bambam shakes his head, sitting back. “There’s no way.”

“And why’s that?” 

“You’re not like them.” Bambam says, cringing visually. 

Mark laughs, Bambam raising an eyebrow. “And between you and me, thank fucking God.” Mark downs his drink. 

“So you know I’m -”

“A Montague, yes.” Mark nods, sliding up closer. “You mentioned racing and I knew. No one takes those races seriously besides Capulets and Montagues and I know all the Capulets, given that my brother is in charge.” Mark shifts, straddling him, ignoring how he bumps into the table. “But given that I’m not involved with any of that, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“So you’re okay with this?” Bambam sits up straight, allowing Mark to sit on his lap better. 

“If you are.” Mark cocks an eyebrow. “Again, why am I going to pass up the chance to go to my favorite place, where I’ve never been, alongside a handsome guy just because he’s not a Capulet. Have you seen the Capulets?” Bambam nods, smiling again. “Then that’s that.” 

Bambam nods, “Want to go dance again?” Mark smiles, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Or we can do this.” Mark sinks a hand into his hair, kissing him sloppily. Bambam hugs him around his waist, keeping him close. 

~

Mark closes the front door shut slowly, tiptoeing through the dark and silent house. He hums a song he had heard that night as he kicks off his shoes into the small pile of his sneakers at the door and heads up. He pauses when he sees the kitchen light on, moving into the room and prepares himself. 

“Jinyoung, why are you still up?” Mark leans against the doorway before deciding to grab something to drink.

“It’s dangerous to go out late.” Mark rolls his eyes as he sorts through the drinks, grabbing a bottle of water. “Mark, you know that -”

“You know that I don’t get bothered.” He turns around, letting the door close behind him. “I go out and about constantly and not one Montague looks at me differently.” He hides the snort that he wants to let loose because now that’s not completely true. “Stop acting like I’m gonna get jumped the second I leave the house.”

“I just want you to be careful.”

“Why? What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Jinyoung bites out. “You know the race-”

“This fucking race.” Mark rolls his eyes leaving the room. He ignores Jinyoung’s call for him to come back and takes the metal staircase up to the third floor two at a time. The house is silent but he doesn’t know if that means everyone is asleep or if not all of them are home. He scans his hand, his door sliding open and quickly locks it once he’s inside. He strips his shirt off, dropping it to the floor before his jeans follow suit. He flops backwards, bouncing along with the mattress. He takes a deep breath, staring up at the painted ceiling of his sky and lets his mind wander away, naming the constellations to drift off to sleep. 

~

Bambam dries his hair as he sits down in the driving seat, watching the results of the scan load in. He wants to make sure everything is in working order before he takes Mark out, he can't embarrass himself Saturday. He leans back in his chair, eyes scanning to make sure the cockpit is to his standards of cleanliness. He smiles when the test beeps to signal that it’s finished, Bambam sitting up to read through the results. 

“Everything is in working order.. Just how I like it.” He says to himself, shutting down the console. He gets up, shuts the lights and moves towards the small bedroom. He elects to spend his free time on his ship than in the busy and full house that his best friend owns, filled with the other members of the gang. He drops the towel into the dirty pile, kicks off his boots and lays down onto the small bunk. He plays with the ring around his neck, spinning it slowly on the chain. He drifts off as his mind replays the image of Mark.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark bounces on the balls of his feet, his bag bouncing against his knee as he waits for the delivery of his books. He stops as someone stands next to him, tilting his head up as he watches the clear tubes above him. The library in the city is universe famous for housing old written works, keeping tradition and preferring books to digital tablets. He tries to get here daily, taking out more and more books about astrology. He wants to know everything, even about the parts of the universe now deemed unsafe for travel too. 

He pauses when the door opens, a robot rolling out holding a medium sized wooden box. It places it on the ledge, scanning it quickly before speaking. “Three weeks until the due date. If any of the objects inside are ruined there will be a fine.”

“I know,” Mark says, taking it from the counter. He peeks inside, joy filling his body. “The study rooms are open today right?" 

"Yes, rooms 3 to 9 are free." The robot moves on leaving Mark with his thoughts. 

He moves away, heading up the large staircase and takes a right once he lands on the fourth floor. He looks for a room, pushes it open and scans his card against the wall. The light springs on causing Mark to blink rapidly before sliding the box onto the table. He places his bag down as he sits, pulling out the small notebook and box of maps. 

He doesn’t remember when he started this obsession with the stars. He’s tried to find another word for it but nothing fits obsession better. He had brought books, maps, games, stickers - really anything he can get his hands on to understand what’s outside the planet he lives on. He pours through a book from a century ago, lost in the images he thinks of about the stars he wants to see. It turned into something he spends days on, losing hours to books and pamphlets when the Capulets became a thing.   


Mark doesn’t understand why it even happened, his brother Jinyoung and another boy on the other side of the city had gotten into a fight over something meaningless and it had caused a war. Two gangs quickly were formed again, the city split into three parts and Mark’s life has been stressful ever since. He spends time in that third part, the part that is deemed neutral and where not one single person can start a fight with another. Mark scribbles down more notes, pulling his maps over and quickly grabs the one he’s looking for. He sighs, dropping his pen down and digs into the mess of his bag and finds a red marker. He marks out a small section of stars, smiling and bops his head happily as he turns back to the book. 

He knows his brother has never forgiven him for not joining, shutting the door in his face when he was asked to be second in command. But Mark wants the stars, not fist fights on the streets. 

~

Bambam leans against the garage wall, arms crossed over his chest as Jackson stands in the middle of the room. He lets his eyes drift over the group and ends back on Jackson. They’ve been best friends since childhood, Jackson standing up for Bambam once when they were young and they’ve been close ever since. Now here he is years later, second in command of a gang that does nothing but push and push at people’s buttons. He pushes himself up, moving through the room and sits back onto the old couch in the corner. 

He places his head in his hand, leans it against the armrest and shuts his eyes. He listens to the meeting break up, about to move again when Jackson hits his hand away causing him to jerk. “What the fuck?!”

“Don’t sleep during my speeches,” Jackson says, a smile on his face. “Makes me look bad.”

“Sure it does,” Bambam gets up, moving out of the garage into the house. “Half of the gang worships the ground you walk on.” 

“Do you really think so?” Bambam stops, turning to glare at him. There was too much joy in that. “Anyway, where have you been lately? You’re barely at the house.”

“Running tests on my ship.”

“Does that mean you’re coming?” Jackson leans against the doorway, watching Bambam frown at the state of the kitchen. “I’ll have them clean it. But does that mean you’ll finally come watch me race?”

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Bambam mumbles, moving through the room. Jackson follows behind him, moving quickly to catch up. 

“I’m happy! If you want, you could race next time. We got another speeder, meaning that you can do it too. The Capulets have three racers now and we’re only at two. With three we’ll be evenly matched and we have a better chance at winning.” Jackson takes the stairs two at a time to get in front of him, Bambam sighing. “Come on, you’ve been slacking off with everything lately.”

“Everything, you say that like we’re at war or something. Jackson, every once in a while a Capulet and a Montague get mad at each other because they saw each other and it ends with some fist fights. The police break it up, we make some vague moves and it ends. Then a race comes along and it’s all tense then nothing happens.” Bambam tries to get around him, Jackson blocking him. “What?”

“We think they’re going to do something.”

“What?”

“Not sure, but they’ve been getting a bit closer to our side and I don’t like it. I want you around more,” Jackson pats him on his shoulder. “You’re second in command man, I need you.”

Bambam nods, heading up to the attic and locks his door. He looks around at his small room and moves over to his closet. He doesn’t plan to be around more, flipping through some shirts, he plans to get out of here.

~

Mark walks down the street, boots loud on the pavement as he checks the place again on his communicator. He walks a few more feet until he stops at the entrance of an alleyway, the garage lights on at the end. He takes a deep breath, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and quickly walks down. He stops at the end, his mouth dropping open when his eyes land on a spaceship on the launch pad. Bambam turns around and smiles shyly at him when he spots him. 

Mark hurries over, stopping next to him and looks back at the ship. “This is yours?”

“Yeah,” Bambam says, shrugging. Mark looks away and looks at him, biting his lip when he takes in the way Bambam’s dressed. His boots are loud against the pavement, black skinny jeans paired with the leather jacket that stretches across his shoulders. Mark tilts his head slightly, chewing on his lip as he catches a glimpse at the way his shirt stretches slightly on his chest. He snaps out of it, finding Bambam smirking at him and he blushes. “Like what you see?”

“Yeah,” Mark smirks back. “I can’t wait to go for a ride.” 

Bambam’s face burns, coughing slightly. “Um, it’s all good to go now if you want to leave now. It will only take us a half an hour to get to the spot but I know you want to see the stars so I got extra fuel.”

Mark blinks a bit, walking closer. “You didn’t have to do that for me.”

“Yes I did.” Bambam smiles, moving to unlock the ship. The boarding ramp slowly drops down, a hiss filling the air. “After you.” He steps back, letting Mark go up the ramp first. Mark smiles shyly, carefully placing his foot onto the metal ramp and goes. He stops once he steps into a small seating area, moving in to allow Bambam inside and to close the ramp. He smiles shyly at him when a hand lands on his back, moving him through. 

He goes down a small hallway, turning right into the control room. Mark gasps again, looking over the controls and sits down into the chair. Bambam watches him as he starts it up, unable to stop the blush that burns his face. “Buckle up please,” He says, Mark giggling as he straps himself in. “I don’t want you getting hurt.” 

Mark sits up, unable to stop the giggles that leave him as they take off, Bambam steering it up into the sky. Mark looks out the window, watching his city grow smaller and smaller before finally looking forward, finding them in space. “Wow…” He says, awe laced in his voice. “I’m in space.” He feels himself choke up, grabbing at the armrests. 

Bambam looks over, finding it hard to look at anything else but the way his control board lights up Mark’s eyes, the small pink blush on his cheeks and the way his mouth is dropped open slightly. He moves the ship further up, slowly leveling it out. “You really never have been?”

“No.” Mark says, unbuckling himself and sits on the edge of his seat. He looks up, craning his neck to see above them. “Never had the opportunity.” Mark turns to look at him, “Thank you for this.”

“It’s nothing.” Bambam feels his ears burn. “Where do you want me to go?”

“Everywhere.” Mark whispers before clearing his throat. “I guess we can go towards the race area... I don’t really know now that I’m here.” 

Bambam laughs. “We’ll go slow and another time we can go look at more.” Bambam watches him in the corner of his eye, unable to stop the way his chest tightens at the pure happiness on Mark’s face. He brings them around slowly, moving towards the small station slowly filling up with ships. He parks them, turning to find Mark already watching him. “You alright?” 

Mark nods, getting up. He follows him, hand on his back and brings him inside. The place is packed, Mark taking his hand as he finds them a spot. He sits down, Mark sitting next to him and Bambam scans the crowd. 

“Looking for someone?” Mark asks, a hand on Bambam’s knee.

“Yes and no.” He stares at it, before linking their hands again. “I just don’t want to be bothered tonight and I want to make sure I don’t spot anyone that I know.” Mark nods, turning to look out at the large windows that look out into space. “Your brother races?”

“Yeah my little brother Yugyeom.” He says laughing when Bambam hangs his head. “Guessing you know him.”

“He’s like your other brother’s little watchdog.” Bambam says, Mark giggling. “He’s caused me enough trouble.”

“What…” Mark shakes his head. “I shouldn’t ask.”

“No, it’s alright.”

“You’re in this gang… but where in it?”

Bambam takes a deep breath. “I’m second in command.”

Mark shakes his head, a small laugh escaping. “Funny, I almost was that in the Capulets. So I really found myself a Montague and the second more powerful one at that. Jinyoung will be thrilled.” Mark drops his head down onto his shoulder, a giggle escaping. “What made you do it?”

“My best friend asked.” Mark looks up at him. “I regret it now. I-”

They’re cut off by loud cheering, the race beginning as fast, racing spaceships zoom by the window. Mark curls into his side as the room grows louder, Bambam pulling him close. Mark covers his ears, watching the race for a bit before zoning out. He looks over at Bambam, finding him watching the ships.

He leans in, “It’s boring.” He pulls back watching Bambam laugh. “Can we go back to the ship and fly around?” Bambam nods, taking his hand and leading him out of the stands and out of the room. He walks them over to the ship, swinging their hands. Mark looks back over at him, smiling again. “Sorry if you were -”

“Don’t apologize.” Bambam lowers the deck. “I never go to these for a reason, they’re boring.” Bambam helps him up, following close behind. Mark slides back into the other chair, buckling himself in and watches as they enter back into space. He unbuckles the belt quickly, sitting back on the edge and feels Bambam watch him. “Why space?” 

“Why not space.” Mark turns the chair to face him, pulling his legs close to his chest. “It never ends, you could go on forever and still never see it all.” Mark falls silent before speaking again, voice softer. “Space a hundred years ago is different to the one we’re in right now. And it will be different after we’re long gone but someone will still look at it in wonder. It’s … the best thing I’ve ever had the chance of learning about and I still have so much to read.”

“Is that what you do during the week?”

“Yeah,” Mark nods. “You found yourself a nerd.” He laughs, looking at his hands. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Bambam lets the ship sit, turning to face him. “I’ve never thought about space in any other way than something to escape into, in the most literal sense. I brought this ship the second I could because I knew there was going to be a day I wanted out of my life.” Bambam watches him. “Could I come one day? To see what you study and look into?”

Mark snaps his head up, “Sure. There’s the planetarium...the only problem is it’s on my side of the city.”

“I’ll sneak over, no one will bother us.” Bambam says, reaching across the space between them and pulls Mark out of his seat. He walks him over and brings him onto his lap. Mark giggles, shifting to be comfortable. 

“Why don’t we start off slow...there’s that diner right near your garage.” Mark says, Bambam placing his hands onto his waist. 

“We can do that.” Bambam leans up stealing a kiss. Mark smiles, looking down. “When are you free?”

“I just told you, I spend my days in libraries, old book shops and the planetarium,” He smiles. “I’m free all the time.” 

“Well,” Bambam turns his chair, wrapping an arm around his waist and starts the ship back up. Mark hangs an arm around his neck, eyes wide with excitement. “Then I guess Monday night I’m taking you out to the diner.” Mark kisses him on his cheek. “You should get back into your seat now that I’m thinking this through, entering the atmosphere will be bumpy.” 

~

  
“You’ll be safe?” Bambam asks, hands on his waist as Mark sways them. 

“I’ll be fine.” Mark plays the hair on the base of his neck, smiling up at him. “Thank you for tonight.”

“Ah it was -”

“No, it was everything.” Mark kisses the corner of his mouth. “I’ll see you Monday night.” Bambam nods, kissing him sweetly. He pulls away, Bambam reaching for his hand and Mark’s laughter echoes in the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos and comments! and happy new year! let's hope 2021 is a lot better than 2020. 
> 
> shout out to bambam for having red hair that one day while wearing a leather jacket during promos because for a while this fic had him with black hair and then that glorious day happened and it changed.

Bambam pushes through the front door, letting it slide shut behind him. He hears it lock by itself, moving forward and pauses when he finds the living room full. He freezes, trying to see if he can back up and exit out of the house but Jackson spots him, waving him over. He walks through the crowded room, stopping next to Jackson in the middle of the gang. 

“We were about to begin but,” Jackson turns to him, a strained smile on his face. “The second in command just decided to show up. Didn’t you check your comm link this morning?”

“No.” Bambam says, nodding towards Ten when they make eye contact. “What is this all about?”

“The race.” Jackson crosses his arms. “Heard through some people that you were there last night, thank you for coming out. But you left early with some guy. If you had just told me you were taking someone out for the night, I wouldn’t have pushed you that much to come.”

“Really?” Bambam perks up, smiling at him. 

“Yeah, but it’s not going to work again. I need you there now, the big race is coming up and I’m not going to let a Capulet win it.” Jackson steps closer to him, Bambam backing up at the closeness of their faces. “Everything is hanging on that race Bambam, I need my second in command there. Bring the guy for all I care -”

“I don’t want him involved.” Bambam cuts him off. “Jackson, I’m serious, I’ll come to the big race but you do not look for him at all.” They stare at each other before Jackson nods. “Start the meeting, I’ll stay for it.” 

Bambam sits down in the last remaining armchair, smiling over at Seulgi who watches him. Jackson claps his hands, getting everyone’s attention. “Hey, let’s begin now. I want to thank everyone for their hard work at the race over the weekend. We did well for two racers, so let’s give it up for Seulgi for bagging first place overall.”

Everyone breaks out into applause. “Now down to the order of business, as you know, the big race of the year is coming up in just a few days. I want everyone to be aware of their surroundings more than ever.” Bambam looks up, furrowing his eyebrows at the comment. “This race is our new beginning and we need to make sure the Capulets do not walk away with it. The racers are in the garage, so we will be spending more time working on them.”

Jackson turns, “Chanyeol and Lisa, I don’t mean to put this extra pressure on you but if you could do tests on them daily that would be great.” Jackson turns back to the room. “Ten is already doing the most but we need extra eyes on the Capulets. They haven’t made a move but I know one is coming.” 

The room breaks out into whispers, worried glances thrown at each other. “Hey!” Jackson yells, getting everyone’s attention. “We need to be cautious and prepared. And if they fight dirty, we fight filthy.” The group breaks out into cheers, Bambam feeling something settle in his stomach. 

~

Mark giggles as Bambam holds the door open for him, an arm immediately wrapping around his waist once they're inside. The diner is themed with black and white tiles, yellow booths and record players. Mark looks around, cuddled into Bambam's side. A robot rolls over to them, silently taking them to a small booth in the back corner. Mark slides in, the menu lighting up on the table and he starts flicking through the digital pages.

Bambam's foot presses against his, Mark breaking out into a smile. "What are you going to get?" Mark asks, looking up to find Bambam watching him. His eyes are heavy, head in hand and a small smile. "Bambam?" 

"I looked up stuff about this era," Bambam waves a hand about. "Just to see what the deal was. We're dressed pretty much in fashion." 

Mark looks down at his bomber jacket, t-shirt and slacks. He kicks his foot slightly, sneakers squeaking on the tile floor. "Really?" 

Bambam nods. "But with all the pictures I saw no one was as cute as you." He says, blushing. He looks at the menu, leaving Mark to sit there with his face a bright red. He looks up quickly giggling. "I'm gonna get a burger and fries. Care to share a milkshake?"

"Is that something else you found in your research?" Mark teases, ordering his own plate. 

"Yeah." Bambam says, voice light. "Also just wanna do something cute."

"You say like you aren't already cute." 

"I can't be cute," Mark looks up, eyebrow raised. "I'm in a gang."

"Oh shut up." Mark laughs, motioning him to lean in. He kisses him quickly, pausing as he watches Bambam's necklace swing. "What's that?" 

Bambam looks down, sitting back while he plays with the ring. "I brought it one day, at that little market in the square." Mark nods. "The ring fit me for like a day before it just didn't sit right. But I like it too much to just get rid of it, so I went back, brought a chain and I've worn it ever since." 

"Oh." Mark says, their food being delivered. He starts digging in, taking a sip of his drink and studies the interior. He's lost in thought at the decorations when something comes back to him, something Bambam said. "You researched?"

"Yeah...why?" Mark stares at him for a moment before his eyes water up. "Mark are you okay?"

"Did you do that for me?" Bambam wipes his mouth, moving around the booth to be next to him. "Because I just told you I do that and," Bambam kisses his cheek, Mark grabbing at his hand. "You didn't have to do that, it's boring and you probably could have done something else and -" 

Bambam kisses him, a finger holding up his chin. "It wasn't boring." He murmurs against his lips before kissing him again. "I actually had a lot of fun doing it." He bops him on the nose before sliding back to his side. "I gotta learn it now so I'm not slacking behind you. If I'm gonna take you to see the stars, I gotta be prepared to do the work." 

"Bambam…."

Bambam smiles at him, sliding the milkshake between them. Mark smiles, sitting up and leans onto the table. "To the stars." Bambam says, eyes crossed slightly to look at him. 

"To the stars." Mark says, sipping down the cold drink, eyes lost in the warm brown ones staring into his.

~

Mark giggles as Bambam walks him backwards, the two of them under a streetlamp near the edge of the neutral zone. He kisses him quickly, hands resting on his chest and he smiles into the kiss. “I wish I could walk you home,” Bambam cups his face, kissing him again. “Just to get you inside and I know you’re safe.”

“I’ll be okay.” Mark whispers against his lips, kissing him again. “Will you be okay?”

“I’m tough, I can take them.” 

“Hmm, I bet you are.” Mark slides his hands down his arms, Bambam kissing his cheek. “I don’t want to go home just yet.” Mark sighs. “But my brother will be looking for me.”

“I’ll see you Friday?” Bambam asks, their hands handing between them. “I want to see the planetarium.”

“Friday works,” Mark smiles. “We can meet right here then we’ll go together.” Mark pulls away, walking down the block. He pauses at the end, he's already crossed into the Capulet area and finds Bambam watching him. 

“I’ll miss you!” Bambam yells.

“I’ll miss you too!” He yells back before turning away. He kicks at a rock as he heads home, sighing loudly as he turns on his block. He unlocks the front door, letting it slide shut and pauses in the front hallway. He moves silently forward, finding a meeting in progress that stops when they spot him. “Sorry, I’m just -”

“Mark come sit down.” Jinyoung waves him over, smiling as someone pulls up an empty chair. Mark is pushed into it. Jinyoung smiles at him, sitting back in the chair next to his. “We were just discussing the race.” 

Mark rolls his eyes, “Of course.” 

“Listen,” Jinyoung turns to him, his back to the group. “This is big and you know you have to go. Try and not make some comments especially since Yugyeom is racing again.”

“You know I don’t like this or like that he races.” Mark bites out, trying to get up. A hand lands on his shoulder, Mark turning to find Yugyeom stopping him. “I told you, I want  _ nothing _ to do with this.” 

“But maybe it’s time you do.” Jinyoung turns around, Yugyeom sitting on the armrest of his chair and Mark realizes he’s blocked from leaving. “Anyway, Joy and Baekhyun, the perfect night to take care of that will be later this week. Yugyeom, Rosie and a few others will be out on the border that night. Go into the neutral zone if you have too to make it less obvious.”

“Make what less obvious?” Mark asks, everyone turning to look at him. 

“We’re going to mess with their racers.” Rosie says, Mark’s eyes growing wide.

Mark opens his mouth when Yugyeom cuts him off. “It’s only right Mark, think about what they did.” Mark looks at them in horror as the rest of the meeting continues on. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Tilt it the other way.” Bambam says, washing the dishes from his breakfast. The downside to the ship is the small kitchen, meaning that his meals are heatable foods from packets and not anything fresh. He watches as Ten and Lisa tilt the box, slipping out into the garage with ease and he can just barely hear their joined ‘thanks’ as the music kicks up. 

He turns back to the sink, draining the water and dries everything quickly. He’s just shutting the last cabinet when a hand lands on his shoulder, Bambam jumping backwards. “Fucking hell Jackson, say something before you do that.”

“Sorry, listen, I’ve been thinking and,” Jackson smiles at him. “That third speeder is yours.”

“What?”

“We need someone else and you’re the best choice. It’s all ready for the race, we just need to sit in it and get it comfortable for you.” 

Bambam looks at the garage before looking back at him. “Jackson - I -,” He sighs. “I guess Jacks.” 

~

Mark shoves his hands into his pockets, turning slightly as he waits for Bambam. He kicks his foot, his bag bouncing slightly and he quickly checks to make sure his notebook is there. He bends down, searching frantically when he finally finds it. He calms instantly and is zipping his bag up when boots stop in front of him. He stands up, finding Bambam watching him with a small smile and Mark immediately hugs him. 

“I’ve missed you.” He whispers hiding his face into his neck. “It’s been a long week.” 

“You can say that again.” Bambam rubs at his back. “Let’s go see the stars.” Mark picks his head up, smiling as he pulls Bambam across the Capulet line. Bambam laughs, linking their hands and follows him silently. They make their way up the large staircase, Mark scanning his membership card and quickly pays for an extra ticket. 

“You didn’t have to pay for me,” Bambam says, arms wrapped around Mark’s middle from behind. He walks them slowly, kissing his cheek repeatedly. “I would have done it.”

“You paid for dinner.” Mark giggles loudly, covering his mouth with his hand as it echoes around them. “I’m treating you because you’re about to find out I am how boring I really am.”

“Doubt that.” Bambam let's Mark lead him, moving down the hallway towards a room filled with screens. Mark brings him over to a smaller one, pressing a button and Bambam watches with wide eyes as the screen turns on, information about the earliest days of the universe. “Oh my God.” 

“It’s cool right?” Mark says, squeezing his hand. “The planetarium begins with the earliest information we have and continues to discoveries as recent as a few months ago. It discusses planets long gone, black holes, meteors and more.” Mark turns to look up at him, finding Bambam already watching him. His face is soft, eyes warm and attentive. “The best part are the two theaters, one at the top with a telescope that looks out miles into space and the other underneath the building that shows the changes of our solar system. There’s a lot to see and I don’t want to bore you so, where do you want to begin?”

"From the beginning.” Bambam says, squeezing his hand. “I want to know everything that interests you, I want to understand what you talk about and what you love. I want to understand even what you dislike the most. Mark, show me everything.” 

Mark nods, walking them slowly through the rooms. He pauses and explains everything and anything Bambam wants. He stops them in a large room painted black while lights of green, purple and blue hues light it up. He hugs Bambam around his middle when they stop in the middle of the room, Bambam caressing his face. 

“This is meant to symbolize something called the Northern Lights or Aurora borealis.” Mark says, lost in Bambam’s gaze. “It was on a planet that doesn’t exist anymore and it’s rare for it to happen on ours. It’s caused by solar winds and magnetospheric plasma. It would light up the night sky when it was clear.” Mark looks around at it before turning back to Bambam. “It was the first thing I ever took time to learn about.”

“It’s beautiful.” Bambam whispers, kissing him sweetly. Mark hugs him around his neck, opening his mouth slowly. Bambam fists a hand into his jacket, cupping his jawline with his other and Mark melts into his hold. “How rare is it on ours?”

“It’s more than likely this will be the only way to see it. But there are other planets that have them.”

“Tell me them all,” Bambam kisses him quickly. “We’ll go see every one. We can pack up the ship and go.” 

Mark beams, “Some of those planets are far. It would take us a while to get to them.”

“Then we better start going then huh?” Bambam grabs his hand, taking off through the room. Their laughter echoes around them, Bambam holding the door for Mark as they leave. They kiss happily, walking back towards the neutral zone. “We can run away, leave this all behind and we can see every star, universe, meteor belt and more that you want to see. I’ll take you to all of them.”

Mark closes his eyes, smiling at him. “Live on the ship.” Bambam kisses him on his nose, a giggle escaping. “Exploring everything I’ve ever read.” He opens his eyes. “And all of it being done with you.” 

“All with you.” Bambam kisses him passionately, Mark throwing his arms around his neck. He hugs him tightly, Bambam grabbing at his waist. Mark opens his mouth, tilting his head as Bambam cups the back of his head. 

“Now why’s this Montague trash on the wrong side.”

Mark freezes hearing Yugyeom come up behind them. He hides his face into Bambam’s chest, Bambam holding the back of his head while he hugs him tightly. He begins to breath a bit faster, fisting his hands into Bambam’s jacket. 

“Aw it’s the little lapdog.” Bambam spits out, “And two more puppies. Can’t handle walking around on your own.”

“Oh, I’m fine.” Yugyeom steps closer, his boots heavy on the pavement. Mark listens to the other two step closer, unable to figure out who they are. “You don’t belong over here and I do have the right to do whatever I want with you because I found you.”

“Listen, I was taking my boy to the planetarium. I wasn’t bothering you, you came poking at me.”

“It’s on our side.” Joy spits out and he can only guess Rosie is the other member. “There’s enough places on the other to take him to.”

“Can’t even imagine what he sees in you.” Yugyeom snorts. “I’ll let you go this time,” Mark lets out a small gasp when Bambam is bumped into, Mark grabbing at the front of his jacket better. “Take all of your trash with you when you go, don’t want him to be found without you. Who knows what can happen.” 

“And you’ll find out what would happen if you were to touch him.” Bambam snaps as they leave. “They’re gone…” He whispers, Mark looking up at him. He cups his face, “Mark…”

“We can’t run right now. We can’t-” Mark shuts his eyes, stumbling a bit. “This race is ruining everything like usual.” He opens his eyes again, pulling Bambam into a kiss. “You have to get home right now. You can’t be spotted again, you have to be safe.” 

“I am. I will be.” Bambam cups his face, Mark placing his hands on top of his. “I need you to be okay too right now.”

“I’ll be okay, I’ll take the long way home.” Mark looks at him. “You called me your boy…” 

“I did.” Bambam nods. “Was that okay?”

“Yes.” Mark hugs him tightly. “Please get home safe.” He pulls away, “We should go now before he comes back and does something.”

~

Mark walks up the stands, pausing when he reaches the top and scans out on the track. He spots his brother, Rosie and Baekhyun before he begins looking for the Montagues. He spots the two racers before moving to the stands. He looks through the packed area, hoping to spot Bambam’s red hair but he fails to find him. He’s pulled down onto the stand by Jinyoung. 

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung whispers to him, shaking him when Mark doesn’t answer. 

“Nothing.” Mark pulls his arm free. He looks at the clock and hunches his shoulders forward. 

“You need to start acting like a Capulet,” Jinyoung whispers harshly to him. “Mark, it’s getting more and more important that you start taking part of this. We’ve let you bounce around on cloud nine with your universe obsession long enough.” Mark turns to look at him, frowning. “But it’s time that you started taking part in meetings.”

“Why? I told you I didn’t want to take second in command. You gave it to Yugyeom.”

“I did, but there’s still other things for you to do. I’ve been thinking, there’s someone I want to introduce to you. I think that if you won’t participate by choice, I will have to marry you to someone within the group.

“Excuse me?!” 

“He’s nice, he wasn’t my first choice but he’s moving up the ranks and he would be good for you.” Jinyoung places a hand onto his arm that he shrugs off. “Him marrying you would be good, shows that you’re supportive.”

“So you’re just going to marry me off?!” 

~

Bambam sighs as he walks up onto the track, his speeder already on and roaring. He nods to Chanyeol as he slips his helmet on, sliding into the seat. He checks everything, hands flying over handles and buttons. Jackson runs up to the side, patting him on his shoulder before moving to his own. Bambam buckles himself in, takes a deep breath, and grips the steering wheel. He looks out at the stands, seeing the time click down and focuses.

~

Mark jumps when the buzzer goes off, the crowd roaring when the speeders start and go. Mark pulls away from his brother, beginning to move down the staircase when a loud bang startles him. He looks up, finding a speeder’s boosters sparking, the speeder moving faster than allowed. Mark takes a step down, watching as the driver struggles to get the speeder under control. A hand grabs at his arm again causing him to spin around to find Jinyoung there, watching the race with an intense look. 

He turns back, finding the driver turning the speeder so it bumps up against the wall, the engine smoking and the boosters spitting out more sparks. He hears the whistle call, the other drivers slowly down. Mark realizes that his brother had ordered this, to mess with the speeder of a new driver for the Montagues. 

Centuries ago, Capulet and Montagues were rivals in the space races. They were always neck and neck, one winning first place while the other was only seconds behind in second place. One race - the same final they’re at now - a Montague had cheated and boosted his speeder with another smaller engine. It wasn’t illegal like it is now but it had caused the two to clash. The hatred has gone on through the family for centuries and continues to burn now. 

Mark watches the driver jump out, patting himself down from the smoke clinging to him. The driver ducks, landing on the track as the speeder bursts into flames. Mark feels his stomach drop when the driver rips his helmet off as the other Montagues run up to him and he sees Bambam screaming as he points to the speeder.

“We need to get down there.” Jinyoung pushes him, the rest of the gang following behind them. 

Mark stops a bit away as Jinyoung and Jackson end up face to face. He can’t hear what words are spit out but he watches Jackson push Jinyoung. There’s more shoving until finally a punch is swung and a fight breaks out. 

Mark gets pushed towards a Montague and blocks the swing coming from him. He’s not lucky when another punch lands, Mark stumbling back and pushing as someone is pushed into him. He swings to stop another punch thrown at him when someone slams into him. He’s just pushing someone away when his eyes lock with the brown eyes he knows so well, Bambam’s eyes fueled with anger. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a smaller chapter for today's update! sorry for the late update,, i've been in a weird head space and i honestly forgot to post it. 
> 
> also there's one part inspired by mark telling the audience that bam practices without his shirt now,,, because we love a panic gay. 
> 
> thank you for all of your comments and kudos!

Mark pushes himself to move faster, turning down the alleyway and stops when he reaches the back. Something crashes from inside the garage and Mark runs forward when he finds Bambam with his back towards the entrance. 

“Bam-” 

“Don’t.” Bambam whips around, pointing a finger at him. Mark gasps at the small cuts on his face. “So you buttered me up so you could distract me?! Was that it? Flirt with the Montague so his racer could be tampered with. He won’t notice, he’s too distracted by the pretty face!”

“I didn’t know!”

“Bullshit. Yugyeom is the lapdog so what does that make you?!” Bambam screams. 

“It makes me nothing! Because I didn’t even know you were racing today and this entire time I’ve been worried about you!” Mark screams, his voice bouncing around the garage. “If I had known you were involved and what they were truly doing, I would have told you the second we saw each other the other day. I would have walked into Montague territory and told you.” 

His voice cracks at the end, Mark shaking his head. He goes to leave when a hand grabs his wrist. He turns to find Bambam there, eyes full of tears. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have - Mark, forgive me.” 

“I didn’t know.” Mark hugs him, coughing at the smell of smoke that clings to him. He pulls away, cupping his face. “God, my world stopped when you took off your helmet.” He kisses him carefully. “Let me patch you up, please.” 

Bambam nods, taking his hand and leading him up into the ship. He locks it up, shrugs off his jacket before stripping his long sleeve shirt over his head. Mark stares, jaw dropping a bit when he watches the muscles in his back move. Bambam looks over his shoulder. “What?”

Mark shakes his head. “Nothing, sorry, um, do you have a first aid kit?” Bambam points towards the cabinets, Mark immediately moving quickly, feeling his ears burn, and finds the small pack quickly. He slides onto the booth next to Bambam, opening the case clumsy, and pulls out what he needs. He starts wiping down the cuts, putting medicine over them. 

“Did you get hurt?” Bambam asks softly. 

“A few punches landed but nothing too bad.” Mark smiles at him as he covers a cut on his arm. He scans over his chest, his face burning more as he touches a forming bruise carefully. “Do you need ice?”

“Mark, we need to talk.” Bambam takes his hand, watching as Mark stares at it. “I’m putting you into serious danger. Right now, if anyone came to see me and they saw you, it would be over. I don’t even know what they would do to you and I don’t even want to know.” He tilts his head up, finding tears welling up. “If, for a second, you let your emotions get the best of you at the race when you saw me, it would have caused a storm.” 

“I don’t want to give you up.” Mark says, voice cracking. He shuts his eyes and shakes his head “Running into my brother the other day was enough to show me that if I brought you over there again, they would hurt you. They already did but if they knew we were seeing each other, God, Bambam they would kill you.” He opens his eyes, a tear slipping out. “I want you, I don’t want them to take you away from me.”

“I want you too.” Bambam kisses him, sighing against his lips. “I need you to be careful, I would raise hell if someone touched you.” Mark nods, hugging him around his neck. Bambam pulls him onto his lap. “I need you to stay safe.” Mark moves his head back, kissing him again. He sinks his hand into his hair, Mark tilting his head as their tongues slide against each other’s. 

Mark drops his forehead down upon Bambam’s, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Promise me you won’t get into any fights.” He whispers, Bambam looks at him. “Promise me you’ll stay safe and you won’t do anything reckless.” Bambam kisses him again. 

~

Mark steps into the house, flinching at the noise. He covers his ears, stepping further in and tries to get around the crowd in the living room. He stops when he realizes he can’t get through with the amount of people and starts backtracking. He’s just making his way towards the staircase when Yugyeom grabs him, pulling him into the kitchen. 

He stumbles, reaching a hand out for the counter and glares at his brothers. “What the fuck is happening?!”

“War.” Rosie answers, sitting on the counter. “You were at the race, why are you surprised?”

“You started that.” Mark answers, trying to back up when Baekhyun blocks the door. “Baek, let me go.” 

“Mark, you stepped up today.” Jinyoung says, a tablet laid on the table in front of him. “The fight that happened at the race shows us that the Montagues are not ready to admit how they’ve cheated their way through the races and fights of the past few centuries. You are coming to terms that we need to finally stop them.”

“How? Because I got pulled onto the track and then defended myself?”

“You’re a Capulet now.” Mark’s eyes grow wide before he starts to shake his head. He backs up but Yugyeom stops him. “We’ve been discussing and we think it’s time you joined, we can get the ceremony ready for next week and you can be an official member.” Everyone in the room nods. “We can discuss the arranged marriage afterwards, I still think that it would be good for you. It would give you something to be grounded to. He’ll be good for you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for checking this out!

“So the word on the street,” Lisa’s voice cuts through the room, the side conversations tampering off. “Is that the Capulets have recruited a new member.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” Lisa lounges back on the couch. “We can’t figure out who it is but we have some guesses.” 

Bambam looks up at Jackson, a small bubble of fear growing in his chest. The past twenty hours have been hectic and while he’s not yet gotten back into contact with Mark - this doesn’t sit right. Jackson nods to himself, “We should start recruiting. If they want to start gathering more people, we shouldn’t let them out number us.” 

“Do you think they’re recruiting more than one person?” Bambam asks, sliding to the edge of his chair. “I mean -”

“We can’t take that chance.” Jackson cuts him off, shaking his head. “Doesn’t matter if they get one or ten more, we need to have the upper hand.” Jackson looks at him for a moment before turning back to the group. “Start sniffling out people interested, pass around some information by word of mouth and try to figure out who it is.” 

~

Mark sits on the steps of the library, head bent over into his notebook. He scribbles angrily, crossing out the entire paragraph he’s just written and throws his notebook back into his bag in frustration. He’s now expected to join the gang even though he’s been strong with the fact that he doesn’t want too and now he’s worried about a stupid marriage. He scrubs at his face, hiding his head in his hands and takes a deep breath. 

“What’s wrong?” Bambam asks, Mark looking up at him. He grabs his bag, throwing it over his shoulder before hugging him around his neck. Bambam holds him, kissing his cheek. “Let’s go get something to eat and you can tell me okay?”

They grab a booth at the diner again, Mark poking at his sandwich while Bambam watches him. He picks up a fry, chewing on it slowly before cuddling into Bambam’s side. “Jinyoung wants me to be a new member of the gang.”

“So you are the new recruit.” Mark sits up, looking at him. “We had a meeting this morning to talk about the rumor going around. Something told me it was you but I knew that you don’t want that. Why is he doing this?”

“Because he thinks I stepped up at the race when all I was doing was trying to get out and not get punched in the face.” Mark picks up his drink, sips on the straw before placing it back down. “He also wants to marry me off.”

“What?” Bambam whispers.

“But I’m going to stop it. He has no right - older brother or not.” Mark turns to him, grabbing his hand under the table. “I’m not going to marry someone that isn’t - I’m not being married off.” He kisses Bambam quickly before he stares down at the uneaten plate. 

“Eat.” Bambam whispers, kissing the side of his head. Mark leans into it, Bambam kissing his temple again. “It won’t do you any good if you don’t eat.” Mark nods, picking up his sandwich and eats in silence.

~

Mark locks up the door behind him, shouldering his bag better and turns around. He pulls out his communicator, smiling down at it when a message from Bambam comes through and freezes at the sound of someone clearing their throat. He looks up, locking it quickly and finds his brothers and a man he’s never seen sitting around in the living room. He shoves it inside his bag, grabbing at the strap of his bag and fidgets in place. 

“Mark, come sit, I want to introduce you to someone.” Jinyoung waves him over and Mark feels like a stone is dropped into his stomach. Mark walks over, taking in the man’s face and sits down into the only empty chair in the room. “Mark, this is Jaebeom. He was who I was talking about, he would be good for you.” 

Mark looks at his brother, hugging his bag to his chest. “Um,” He turns back to the black haired man. “Nice to meet you.” 

“I was thinking,” Jinyoung reaches a hand out, squeezing Mark on the shoulder. “Maybe a few dates should be planned for the two of you, just so you can get to know each other.” Mark sits back, looks down at his lap and lets the other three discuss the plan around him. He nods when he’s supposed too and he waits until the front door closes, with Jaebeom outside, to speak.

“I’m not doing this.” Mark says, looking up at his brothers. “I’m not going to be some man’s housewife.” 

“Mark,” Jinyoung sighs, sitting down on the couch next to Yugyeom. “This would be good for you. It would give you something to do, something to focus on and something to give you drive. You would be around for the meetings and races, we’ve been thinking that Jaebeom would be another racer next season.”

“He’s nice Mark, so it wouldn’t be all that bad.” Yugyeom says. 

“No,” Mark shakes his head. “I draw the line at this. You can drag me to races and make me sit here and listen to you all rant about the Montagues but I am not being married off. I won’t do it.” 

“He’ll treat you right.” 

“Yeah, sure he will. Mark the loving housewife, cooks, cleans and waits around to be fucked at night.” Mark bites out. “If you want me to marry someone so badly, let me go find someone.” Mark glares at his brothers. “You just want me to stop with my research.”

“Research.” Yugyeom lets out a small laugh. “Mark, you have glow in the dark stickers on your walls. You run around with your little notebook, acting like you’re gonna go into space one day and live there.”

“And what if I am? You don’t know what I do during the day, what if I am preparing to go live in space?” 

“Mark, go on the dates.” Jinyoung stands up, “This isn’t being debated. You’re marrying him when I say you are. You’re also going to stop spending so much time on focusing on space and stars, it’s time you grew up.” 

~

Mark flies into the garage, finding the boarding ramp down and storms inside. Bambam sits hunched over the small table in the seating area, a tablet on the front of him and he looks up when Mark stops in the middle of the room. Mark takes a deep breath, the hissing of the ramp rising up behind him, before a loud sob is let out causing Bambam to get up quickly and gather him in his arms. Mark cries harshly, fisting a hand into Bambam’s shirt. 

“Hey,” Bambam whispers, cradling the back of his head. “Talk to me.”

“He’s gonna marry me off!” Mark sobs, shutting his eyes tightly. “He wants to marry me off to be some good housewife to someone.” 

“What?” Bambam tilts his head up, wiping away the tears. “A housewife?”

“He wants to marry me to a member of the gang, one that he’s approved of and knows that,” Mark takes a deep breath, pulling slightly at his shirt. “Knows that he won’t let me go out and research or travel the stars. I’ll be kept at home, made to take care of this guy and be around for meetings and races.”

“He can’t do that.” Bambam shakes his head. “That’s not possible.”

“But it is when you’re a Capulet.” Mark cries. “He even said that it was time to ground me, that they let me have this time to be obsessed with the stars but I had to stop. I don’t want to stop!” 

“And you aren’t.” Bambam kisses him sweetly. 

“I don’t want to. It’s not just an obsession, it’s my life.” Mark takes a shaky breath. “It’s all I know, I don’t want to stay home and cook for someone and clean and -”

Bambam cuts him off, kissing him passionately. Mark presses his lips against his, hugging him around his neck. He sinks a hand into his hair, Bambam grabbing at his waist. “Listen to me,” Bambam stares into his eyes. “You’re not giving up the thing that makes you you. You’re not marrying his guy, it’s not right.” Mark searches his face. “You take that away, you won’t be Mark. I’m not going to allow him to break you like that.” 

Mark nods before kissing him again, cupping his jawline and opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Bambam pulls at his shirt, sliding a hand up his back and groans when Mark presses up against him. He walks Mark backwards, down the small hallway and into the small bedroom. He kisses at his neck, Mark pulling at his shirt and the room is filled with his panting. He looks over at the small bunk in the wall. 

“Is that gonna fit two people?” Mark asks, Bambam walking him towards it. He pulls away, laying down and reaches for him as Bambam climbs onto the bunk.

“It will if you’re under me.” 

“Good thing that’s where I plan to be.” Mark pulls him down into a kiss, hands sliding up his sides. Mark strips his shirt off, throwing it onto the floor. Bambam kisses at his neck again, hands undoing his jeans. Mark lets his eyes slide shut, taking in the heavy kisses. Bambam strips his shirt off, Mark working on his own jeans and laughs when Bambam leans up and hits his head. “You okay?” 

Bambam laughs, shoving his jeans down and watches as Mark works his own off his legs. “That’s not the first time I’ve done that.” He kisses sloppily down Mark’s chest, a hand slotting itself into his hair. He climbs back up, laying down on top of him and kisses Mark sloppily. Mark hooks his arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss as they lose themselves in each other. 

~

Yugyeom quietly walks down the alleyway, Mark’s footsteps loud as he runs on the pavement. He follows behind carefully, peeking around the corner to find himself at a garage. He spots the space ship inside, the boarding ramp and watches as Mark hurries up into it. He can just hear Mark start sobbing as it closes, leaving him looking at the ship. He nods to himself, taking off before he spotted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me writing a two minute scene where joysé is a ship: head empty, joysé only. 
> 
> and in case you don't realize:  
> seulgi is the racer in that scene and lisa is the mechanic

“Now, over there,” Mark points with his pen, Bambam turning to look out into the darkness of space. They’re sitting together, curled up in Bambam’s chair in the cockpit. Mark has his notebook open, his map laid out on the controls. Bambam kicks his foot lightly, Mark running his finger across his notes. “Is a meteor belt. So if we travel that way, we’ll have to be careful.”

“Noted.” 

“And there,” Mark points the other way. “Is a moon, it’s a pit spot kinda place. But they have a small planetarium and a visitor place with information about the surrounding solar systems.” 

“We can go now.” Bambam reaches for the controls, watching Mark’s eyes light up. “How long will it take to get there?” He sits up, shifting Mark on his lap. 

“Um,” Mark flips through his notebook, grabbing the map and then shuts his eyes tightly. “Thirty five minutes? Rounded up?” Bambam starts the ship back up, grabbing the controls and punches in the coordinates. “You’re not joking.”

“No,” Bambam kisses his shoulder. “No I’m not.”

“Bambam.” Mark looks at him, placing his notebook down into his lap. “You’re not joking.” 

Bambam laughs, “Here do you want to pilot?” Mark looks back at the console. Bambam takes his hands, places it onto the steering wheel and helps him pilot. “You have to be careful with it, you don’t have to be so forceful.” He hooks his head over Mark’s shoulder, looking up at the eyes wide with excitement. Mark steers it a bit, giggling loudly. “There we go, you’re a natural.” 

Bambam watches him, hands on his waist as Mark brings them closer to the small moon. He places his hands on top of his hands once they get closer, helping him bring it into the atmosphere and park it. Mark turns to look at him once the ship is off, kissing him happily. Bambam cups his face, smiling softly at him before taking his hand and bringing him out. 

~

“Get your filth out of here.” 

Joy looks over her shoulder, finding the one of the racers and a mechanic standing at the bakery door. She places a hand onto Rosie’s back, moving her to stand in front. “You’re on our side of the city, in case you forgot.” Joy points towards the door. “So go back to where you came from.”

“Girls, if you’re going to fight,” The baker gets their attention. “Do it outside. Don’t do it in here, don’t care what side you’re on.” 

“Then let’s go outside.” The short black haired mechanic smirks, pushing open the door.

“I just wanted some damn cookies.” Rosie mutters.

She’s tackled to the floor again, Seulgi getting Joy in the shoulder when Rosie yells out in pain. Rosie grabs at her ribs before kicking the mechanic in her knee, watching her crumble giving her a moment to catch her breath. “That fucking hurt.” 

“Good, don’t come onto our side and act like you own the place.”

“This is our side dumbass!” Rosie yells, dodging a fist. She elbows Lisa in the back. “This is the second time your group has come onto our side.” She shoves her away and throws a fist. “Learn where the line is.” 

~

Bambam’s hands land on top of his own, lightly shifting them. “Now, you want to make sure that the impact doesn’t throw you back.” He says into his ear, Mark fixing his stance. He bumps slightly into Bambam’s chest when he does. “Perfect, there’s no charge in it now but you would just,” Bambam’s finger taps his own. “Squeeze the trigger.”

“No pointers on aim?” Mark asks, cocking an eyebrow up.

“Well,” Bambam straightens his arms up, “Depends on where you want to shoot. To get away, I would aim for their shoulder. It would cause them to stagger and give you enough time to get away. I don’t want you killing anyone, I want you to be able to protect yourself.” Bambam hugs him around his waist, Mark keeping his position, the blaster held in front of him. 

“No one’s going to bother me.” 

“You don’t know that,” Bambam kisses his neck, before hiding his face. “I want you to keep this one. I know it works and I know that it will protect you if anyone comes to hurt you. Aim for the shoulder, you can even aim at the knee. Just to give you time to run.” 

Mark drops his arms down, turning to look at him. “Can I tell you something?” Bambam nods. “I knew how to shoot.” Bambam picks his head up. “Please, my brother wasn’t gonna not let me know how. I just never carried anything and to be honest it's been a few years.”

“Then why -” Mark slides a hand down the back of his thigh, pulling him closer. “Oh.” Mark drops his head back when Bambam stands up straighter, eyes closed with a smile on his face. “Before we - you’ll take it right? Please, it would bring a bit of peace to know you have something to use in case anyone tries something.” 

Mark opens his eyes, “I’ll take it.” 

“Perfect.” Bambam turns him around, kissing him sloppily while Mark smiles into the kiss. Mark slides the blaster onto the table, stripping his shirt over his head before he’s back in Bambam’s arms. He walks him down the hallway, hands tugging on clothing before they’re shead, dropped to the floor without a second glance. The bedroom door slides shut just as they tumble down into the bunk, Mark’s laughter bouncing off the walls. 

~

Mark walks up his street with a skip in his step. He opens the front door, finding the lights off except in the kitchen. He pauses, trying to listen in and shuffles over to the doorway. His eyes grow wide when he finds Rosie and Joy at the table along with his brothers in the kitchen. “What happened?!”

“A fight broke out.” Jinyoung says, Mark rushing in to grab more ice. He feels his brother watch him as he fills up a bag, tying it shut and hurrying over to the table. “The Montagues are trying to move their line further into the neutral zone.”

“Why would they do that?” Mark asks, holding the bag up to Joy’s jaw. He turns his head to find Baekhyun helping Rosie nurse the bruise forming on her cheekbone, another bag of ice held on her ribs. He turns back to Joy when she shifts, a hiss of pain low escaping. “Try not to move right now, I’ll hold it, ice your knee.” 

“They want more power.” Jinyoung says, turning away from the scene and stares out the kitchen window. Yugyeom stands next to him, the two of them taking in the night air. “What?”

“I want to confront them. They shouldn’t get comfortable moving closer to our line, especially when they’re jumping two of ours without a care.”

“If you want.” Jinyoung nods slightly, the room filled with Mark’s soft voice as he helps take care of the injured two.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author note:
> 
> hi... so you've probably heard that the group left jyp and all that. i hope everyone is holding up - i am not. in the best of terms. so after this au is finished posting i am going to take a break. i have another au to post - it's done and just needs a title - but at the moment it's a bit hard to find the energy and the emotional stability to write anything related to markbam. so if i don't come back after this fic,,, thank you everyone for reading. i hope you've enjoyed all of my works, i love them and adore them and i hope they brought you joy like they brought me writing them. okay,, maybe not the angsty parts of my fics but still. (i still hope you enjoyed those parts because i am quiet proud of my angst) there were a lot of times in the past year where i wanted to stop but it brings me so much joy. so maybe once the boys are settled - and i can mentally accept mark and bam are separated at the moment - i will write more and be back. because hours before the news dropped i literally was planning another one. i do have an au twitter where i have posted a few social media aus if you would like to read them - flyhigh_95. but thank you everyone for all the kudos, comments, hits, bookmarks and what not.

The radio filters out of the kitchen into the garage, their two speeders running as Lisa does the tests on them. Jackson leans back, deep into a conversation with Seulgi when someone clears their throat. The three of them turn to find a group of Capulets standing in their driveway. 

“Bam, cut the music.” Jackson yells out, jumping down from the counter and walks out to stand in front of Yugyeom. “Can I help you? You’re a little out of your zone right now.” 

“Like how you crossed over twice already?” Yugyeom says. “We’ve caught three of you going onto our side, acting like they can run the place without thinking there wouldn’t be any trouble.”

“Trouble, like getting punched and kicked in the street?” Lisa asks, pointing towards the bruise formed on her cheek. 

“From what we heard, you started it.” Jaebeom spits out. Bambam comes out of the house, walking up to stand next to Jackson. “Oh great, more.” 

“You came to our house.” Bambam laughs a bit. “What do you expect? We live here.” 

“Oh, it’s you.” Yugyeom glares at him. “Here’s the other one that decided to go for a nice stroll around our side.”

“When did that happen?” Jackson asks, turning to look at Bambam’s profile. He notes the glare pointed towards one of the members. “Seemingly it didn’t start a problem, so why bring it up now?”

“It happened a while ago,” Bambam crosses his arms. “I brought my boyfriend to see the planetarium, didn’t think it was still such a problem.” 

“Now it is.” 

“Come on,” Bambam laughs again. “This fight is really going to start because I took my boy to see some stars? Please.” Bambam looks at Seulgi and Lisa for a moment. “Now, it can start because you attacked them. And it can start because you think you’re some big hot shot.” Bambam walks into Yugyeom’s personal space, eyes jumping around his face before he lands onto Jaebeom. “Never seen you before.” 

“He’s moving up in the ranks.” Yugyeom shrugs his shoulder towards him. “Marrying into the family.”

Bambam feels his temper strike at the words and realizes who’s standing in front of him. He takes a step over, sizing the man up before smirking. “Aw, couldn’t be good enough to get a better position otherwise?”

“Bambam, back off.” Jackson says. “It’s really not worth it Bam.”

Jaebeom smirks. “Why? Are you mad? I get some better say to fight you trash and a new little bed warmer.” Bambam glares at him. “You should see him to, nice little thing to fuck for a few hours.” 

Bambam shoves him before pinning him down onto the driveway and punches him square in the face. He hears the fight break out around him as he’s flipped to the pavement, blocking a punch to the face but misses the one to his gut. He sees only red as he goes after him, tackling him down onto his back and shoves him into the grass. 

~

Mark’s in the middle of moving a box of books when he hears the front door open and heavy footfalls come into the living room. He places it down, shoving it over to the side so no one trips and tiptoes back to the staircase. He hears the murmur of voices, a bang of something close before people are moving around again. He crouches down, tucking himself into a ball to listen in. 

“That red haired one is the one that started it.” Yugyeom’s voice travels up to him, Mark having to stop himself from flying forward. “Fucking started poking at us. Like they’re fucking pushing it now Jinyoung.” 

“I mean, how are you going to cross over onto our side and act like you didn’t do it?!” Baekhyun’s voice filters up. “He’s the second in command too, I wouldn’t be surprised if they start pushing the borders more.”

“We’ll just have to keep on top of them.” 

Mark begins to tiptoe down the staircase, his sneakers silent on the metal. He gets the second floor, looks down and when he thinks it’s clear he moves quickly down the rest of the stairs. He sneaks into the living room, heads towards the door when Jinyoung catches him. “There you are,” A hand lands on his shoulder, stirring him back into the living room. “Go help Jaebeom out, go get along.”

“But I wanted to go out.” 

“Without your bag? It’s also too dangerous tonight, you can go out tomorrow.” Jinyoung points out before giving him a little shove. “You two have to talk at some point Mark.”

Mark wakes into the kitchen to find Yugyeom and Jaebeom nursing their bruises at the table. He grimaces at the dried blood on Jaebeom’s face, moving to the sink and wetting a rag. “God, didn’t expect him to pop off like that.” The two of them share a laugh, Mark rigging out the rag. 

“To be fair…” Yugyeom pauses when Mark comes over, smiling shyly and begins wiping away the dried blood. “Watch what you say next time.” Yugyeom sends him a pointed glare. “Especially around me, don’t think I won’t tell Jinyoung how you talk.”

“It wasn’t -”

“Don’t talk like that around me.” Yugyeom repeats, Mark pausing to look between the two. He finally looks back at the rag and moves silently to wash it out. “I don’t know why you set him off but to think a comment about my brother sent him swinging. Had everyone limping back home.” 

Mark pauses as the water drips out of the rag, turning around silently. “About me? Or about Jinyoung?” 

“About you.”

“What was the comment?”

“Don’t worry about that.” Yugyeom waves it away, fixing the bag of ice on his eye. “Just don’t go near the Montague lines, don’t know what that red haired one would do.” 

~

Yugyeom watches as he runs down the street, watching him from the shadows as Mark stops in front of a man standing under a streetlamp. He watches as Mark pats him down, hands cupping his face and he’s too far away to hear but he can only guess his brother is asking if the man is hurt. He frowns when they share a kiss, Mark pausing and pulling down the hoodie. It’s the red haired Montague, taking Mark’s hands in his and shaking his head. He pushes off the wall, moving away as they see them move into another kiss and goes home in disgust.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dictated to mark for coming online yesterday, wishing bam a goodnight and then leaving. my peaceful day went out the window.
> 
> also a trigger warning for a physical fight and some mention of blood.

Mark paces the length of the seating area of the ship, Bambam’s leather jacket hanging off his frame. He listens to Bambam tinker in the cockpit, wringing his hands together as a small beeping noise fills the silence. He stops, turning his head towards the hallway and clears his throat. “Bam? Can you come here?”

He waits until Bambam sticks his head out of the room. “You okay?”

“I - we - Bam.” He shuts his eyes, takes a deep breath and opens them back up to find Bambam walking towards him. He takes him into his arms, Mark places his hands onto his chest. He stares at the chain of his necklace before making eye contact with him. “It’s time.”

“For?”

“Running away.” Mark says softly. “This situation isn’t getting any better and it’s not stopping. We both want out, we both want to go so let’s just,” Mark smiles at him. “Go.” 

Bambam searches his face, kissing his forehead and lets his lips linger. Mark is sure that he’ll say no but then Bambam kisses his temple and the worry is shut off. “Let’s go.” Mark throws his arms around his neck, Bambam twirling them. “You’re going to need to go home and grab what you need,” Mark smiles as he kisses him and Bambam feels like his heart is about to burst at the pure joy written on Mark’s face. “I do too. Just a few things left in my room but I’m practically all moved in already.” 

“Okay,” Mark pulls away, shrugging off his jacket. Bambam takes it from him, wanting him to wear it out but knows he can’t just yet. Once they leave, Mark can wear it whenever he wants without starting a problem. Bambam blushes at the thought, turning to watch Mark clear out some of his bag on the table. “I’m going to leave everything but my communicator and blaster here. I can shove some things in here but I have a larger bag at home.” 

Mark steps up to him, kissing him quickly. “Mark wait,” Bambam slides a hand onto his waist. “I want to give you something.” Bambam slips his necklace off, undoing the clasp and lets the ring slide into his hand. He pockets the chain, takes Mark’s left hand and slips the ring onto his ring finger. He feels himself choke up when he realizes that it fits perfectly, as if the silver band was meant to be there.

“It’s yours now,” He whispers, Mark staring up at him. “I’m honored to be able to know you and to love you.” He looks away from his hand and into the brown eyes filled with love. “I plan one day to give you one that’s nicer than this one but for right now,” Bambam drops his forehead down onto Mark’s. “It’s a promise we’re going, it’s a promise we’ll go explore the universe and a promise that I’ll take care of you. And if you’ll let me, I’ll do all of those things and more forever.” 

“I’ll let you.” Mark whispers, kissing him slowly. “I want that forever.” He cups his face, sliding his hand into his hair. Bambam wraps his arms around him, Mark whispering against his lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Bambam whispers back. He kisses him again, cupping his face with his hands. “Go get your stuff and then we’re out of here.” 

~

Mark’s sneakers are loud against the pavement, the city closed for the night. He pauses under a street lamp, looks down at the ring and does a small dance in place. He smiles as he takes off, moving quickly through the darken streets when he hears footsteps behind him. He stops, turning around, “Bam?” He asks, his voice echoing. 

He shakes his head, moving forward when they come again. He turns around again, stopping just near another streetlamp when hands cover his mouth. He panics, moving to elbow the person behind him, when he’s thrown harshly down the alleyway. He hisses when he catches himself, small rocks digging into his skin. He tries to pick himself up, when a boot kicks him down, Mark letting out a gasp of pain. 

“What-” He’s kicked in the stomach. Mark tries to curl in on himself to stop the attack but his hands are held, dragging him up and pinning him to the wall. His attacker is covered head to toe, holding him up a bit above the ground. “Help!” He yells when a punch is landed to his stomach causing him to cough. 

He’s dropped down, stumbling away and curses under his breath when he realizes the alleyway is a dead end. He turns around, looking for his bag in the darkness and cries out when he’s grabbed on the shoulder and punched. He blocks his face, the punches landing again and again before the boot connects his ribs again and again. “Stop!” Mark begs, curling up. His world spins slightly, coughing up blood when his attacker stops. 

He looks up at the man, coughing harder and begins to crawl towards his bag. If he can just get to the blaster - or even call Bambam - when another hard kick comes to his side. He yells out in pain, dropping down and ignores how the pavement digs into his face. He hears his attacker leave, a tear slipping out.

~

His hands find the handle of his bag, Mark trying to calm his breathing as he pulls out his communicator. His torso hurts and if he moves too fast, the entire world spins around him. He cries out when he wipes away the blood on his chin, shaking hands dialing his brother. He slumps over, resting on the wall when it goes through. “Jinyoung-”

_ “What’s wrong?!”  _ His brother’s worried voice comes through clear.  _ “Mark, tell me.”  _

“I’m hurt.” He cries, looking back at the mouth of the alleyway. He’s sure it was a Montague, he just doesn’t understand who or why. He thinks quickly that Bambam must have known when the ring comes back to his mind - there’s no way he wouldn’t have told him if the Montagues were planning an attack like this. “I’m in the neutral zone - someone jumped me - I can’t walk.” 

_ “Okay, okay, we’ll be right there.”  _ Jinyoung pulls his mouth away, Mark shutting his eyes when his vision blurs. His voice is far when he speaks again, Mark not sure if he missed a part of the conversation. _ “I can’t get in touch with Yugyeom but I’m going to be right there. Mark, just try to stay awake.”  _

“I’ll try.” Mark says, sliding down the wall. He breathes slowly and unevenly, head lolling to the side. He drops his hand down, finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Suddenly there are hands on him, his brother’s face coming into vision. 

“Stay awake okay?” Someone picks him up. “We have to get him back, I’ll grab his bag, go.” 

~

“And where have you been?!” Jinyoung’s voice echoes in the silent house, Yugyeom freezing in the doorway. He holds up his hand in surrender. “Your brother was jumped and is currently nursing bruised ribs and a concussion. So get in here.” He bites out the final few words, Yuygeom coming in silently and sitting down. 

“I seriously don’t know what they were thinking.” Joy says, anger laced in her voice. “I get that he’s one of ours, but has Mark ever actually taken part in a single thing we’ve done?”

“They were probably following him,” Baekhyun says. “We barely know where Mark is most of the day. There’s no fucking way they just happened across him.”

Jinyoung watches him, narrowing on the cuts on his knuckles but turns back to the group. “They can’t get away with this. Mark isn’t even a member yet and for them to jump him is crossing a line. We’re going to see them - tonight. Fuck the lines and zones, they want to hurt one of ours, we’ll hurt theres.” 

The room cheers before falling silent, as if remembering Mark is sleeping upstairs. “Go prepare for the fight,” Jinyoung waves them off. “We’ll meet up outside the house in ten minutes.” He watches everyone get up and grabs Yuygeom’s arm as he tries to leave. He turns him, glaring at him and picks up one of his hands. “What did you do?” 

“I fell,” He takes his hand away. “I have to get ready.” 

~ 

Jinyoung slams his fist onto the front door of the Montague house, stepping back as he waits. They’re all crowded around the staircase and finally the door opens to reveal a very confused Jackson. He pushes the door open, standing there with his arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed together. “Can I help you?”

“Don’t play stupid.” Jinyoung spits, Bambam coming up to lean against the doorway. “One of you caused this and I want some payment.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“You hurt one of ours.” Yugyeom steps up next to his brother. 

“No we didn’t…” Jackson looks back at Bambam who shakes his head. “Listen, unless someone didn’t tell me about this, we didn’t touch one of yours. So I would like for you to go.” 

“You can’t get away with this.” Jinyoung steps closer, biting out the words as he gets into Jackson’s personal space. “So either admit it or pay up.”

“What do you want me to do?” Jackson shoves him, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Bambam takes the moment to scan the group, jumping over the angry faces when he stands up slowly. He steps around his best friend and Jinyoung, fear bubbling up when he realizes Mark isn’t there. He’s just moving to step down the staircase when Yugyeom pushes him. Bambam shoves him back, jumps down the staircase and ends up on his stomach. 

Yugyeom steps in front of him, Bambam looking behind him to find Jaebeom on his back. “Nice black eye.” Bambam smirks. “How’s the nose?” Bambam shoves him off, getting up quickly and avoids the punch thrown. He throws a punch towards Yugyeom, the two of them hitting each other before he pushes Yugyeom into one of the bushes outside the house.

He sprints away, avoiding the brawl now happening. He takes a moment to collect his thoughts when he reaches the street corner, breathing heavily and rubs at his shoulder. He’s forgotten his bag of the last few things in his room but what is more important to him now is Mark and his safety. He sprints off into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amount of times i have almost updated this fic with the wrong chapter has reached the uncountable. 
> 
> last chapter ~ thank you all for reading and enjoying! if this is your fic of mine, i have more markbam aus if you want to check them out! i hope everyone stays safe & warm ! and i'll see you guys in a few weeks!

Bambam struggles to push open a window on the side of the house, “Fucking Capulets.” He finally gets the window open, grabbing onto the ledge and pulls himself through. He knocks over a table when he lands, looking down at the picture frames and pushes himself up. He opens the door, quickly finds the staircase and takes it up. “Mark?” He calls out, his voice echoing in the empty house. 

Finally he finds an open door, peeking inside and finds Mark asleep. He tiptoes over, biting his lip as tears flood his vision. Mark’s torso is covered in bruises and a black eye has already bloomed. He sits on the edge of the bed, leans down and pushes his hair out of his face. “Mark, wake up, it’s me.” He whispers, kissing him carefully. “Baby, wake up.” 

Mark shifts, whimpering and freezing in place. He opens his eyes and in the low light Bambam can see how his eyes are blown wide. Bambam looks over at him, a hand carefully coming up to his face. The coldness of the ring soothes him, Bambam kissing his palm quickly. “Bam? How did you get in here?” 

“The Capulets and the Montagues are currently fighting it out on the other side of the city.” He whispers, stroking his cheek. “I broke in.” 

“Did you really?”

“Of course, anything for you. I’m going to get you out of here but what do you need me to pack?” Mark looks over his face before smiling. “Baby, you’re concussed aren’t you?” Mark nods, squeezing his eyes shut. “Then tell me,” He kisses him, standing up. “Clothes? Books? What else?” 

“There’s a binder on my desk and a box of maps.” Mark answers. “There’s a bag in my closet, you’ll see it.” Mark falls back asleep as Bambam packs quickly, finding the things Mark has mentioned before and placing them carefully into the bag before shoving clothes in and tying it shut. He swings it over his back, moving back over to the side of the bed. He does a quick scan, trying to think of anything Mark has brought around before but deems it done. 

“Alright baby,” He kisses him again, Mark’s eyes fluttering open. “We’re going to go. I have to get you dressed.” He kisses him before helping sit up, slipping a shirt over his head. Mark watches him, pulling on his shirt carefully before kissing him, mouth wide open. Bambam wraps his arms around him carefully, Mark moaning loudly into the kiss. 

“Mark - who the fuck are you?” Bambam pulls away, hands landing on Mark’s thighs, and glares at the man at the door. Jaebeom glares back, pulling a blaster quickly out and pointing it at him. “Get the fuck away from him, haven’t you all done enough to him?!”

“Put it down,” Mark watches as Bambam slips the blaster out of his bag near their feet. He flicks it on before bringing it up. He gets up, moving away from the bed. “Mark being here has put him in enough danger, I’m bringing him away from it.”

Jaebeom lets out a fake laugh. “Jumping and then kidnapping, the Montagues have really hit a new low.” 

“It’s not kidnapping. We’re running away and it’s time that you left.” Bambam steps closer, Mark turning to look at him. Mark hisses when he moves, Bambam’s eyes narrowing before rushing forward. He whips the blaster, hitting Jaebeom across the face and watches as he falls unconscious. Bambam steps back before rushing back towards the bed. He shoves the blaster into the back waistband of his jeans and slips Mark’s bag across his body. “Anything else you need?”

“Those books.” He points, Bambam slipping them into the bag quickly before helping Mark slip shoes on. Mark wraps an arm around his neck and cries out when he’s picked up. “It’s my ribs, they’re bruised.” 

“Okay, I’ll be careful.” 

~

Bambam pauses on a street corner as Mark wheezes loudly, shifting a bit. He nods finally, biting his lip as he’s jostled around. He opens his eyes, opening his communicator and stares down at the screen. Finally he brings up the messenger app, typing a message to his brother quickly and shuts it. He shuts his eyes tightly as Bambam hurries throughout the city. 

_Mark - Jinyoung:_

_I’m leaving. I’ve been planning this for a while but I decided earlier tonight that it was time. I’m going with my boyfriend - you’ve never met him because he’s a Montague. You can see why you two didn’t meet but it hurts more considering he makes me very happy. If this fighting ever stops, I’ll come back to visit but if not...Goodbye Jinyoung._

~

Bambam helps Mark down, holding onto him as he staggers, dry heaving loudly. “You’re alright,” Bambam rubs at his back, placing his hand into his forehead. “We’re almost there, you can rest the second we get on board. I’ll have water and ice for you, I’ll take care of you.”

“Need -” Mark staggers again, Bambam wrapping his arms around him carefully. “Need to lay down.”

Bambam looks up the street before looking back down at him. “Fifteen more minutes before we get there.” Mark stands up, grabbing his arms as his feet scrap against the pavement loudly. “I’m going to pick you up -”

“Bambam!” 

Bambam looks past Mark’s head, finding Jackson rushing towards him. “Not fucking now.” He mutters, reaching for the blaster and holds it out in front of them. Mark leans against him, breathing heavily against his skin. “Don’t come closer!”

“Whoa, whoa!” Jackson skids to a stop, holding his hands out. “Put it down man, I’m not going to do anything. Why do you even have that out?”

“Because you’re going to stop us.” Bambam fixes his hold on the blaster. “I’m done with this Jackson, all of it. Tonight was the final straw, you touched him and I can never forgive you for that.”

Jackson shakes his head, “I didn’t-” Mark turns to look at him. “Oh fucking hell, really Bam?! A Capulet?!”

“He isn’t one of them.” Bambam bites out. “But you decided to give the order to jump him or you did it yourself.” Mark tugs on his shirt, leaning his head onto his shoulder. “What is it baby?”

“Bam,” Mark takes a deep breath, studying Jackson. “It’s not him. He’s not the right build.” 

“Then he ordered someone to do it.” Bambam turns his attention back to his best friend. “Who did this to him!? I know you gave the order.” 

“I didn’t Bambam, I promise you I didn’t.” Jackson tries to take a step forward and Bambam presses a button on the blaster to charge up a shot. “Alright, I won’t move closer but put it down.” 

Bambam opens his mouth when the sound of someone running comes down the block and Bambam moves the blaster onto the new person. Jinyoung stops short, noting the situation and pulls his own. “Give me back my brother.” Jinyoung says, moving closer. 

“No.” Bambam helps Mark stand up better. “We’re leaving.”

“I’ve heard.” 

Mark turns to look at him, a hand fisting into the back of Bambam’s shirt. “Jinyoung, I’m going. Do you not see how ridiculous this is becoming?” Mark goes to pull away, unable to stand straight up without Bambam’s help. He holds a hand out, grabbing onto Bambam’s arm and turns to face him. “Is racing that big of a deal to you that nothing that has happened tonight is becoming a wake up call?”

“It’s because a Montague ordered this.”

“We didn’t do any of this!” Jackson yells, voice echoing. “I’ve been telling you that since you stormed up to my house. I don’t know who did this but it wasn’t me and I didn’t give the order out. And it’s obvious that Bambam didn’t either.”

“So are you implying that a Capulet did this?!” Jinyoung lets the words leave his mouth before they hit him. He drops his arm down, letting the night’s events play over in his head. Mark’s call came suddenly, it was becoming more and more common that Mark found a way out of the house, especially at night. He looks over at his brother, watching as Bambam picks him up carefully. Mark’s moan of pain is soft but in the night sky echoes, he watches as Bambam talks to him quietly to comfort him. 

Then the blur of the night rushes past him, the bruised knuckles of his youngest brother comes back in front and center. Because he couldn’t reach Yugyeom after Mark had called him. Because he showed up late to a meeting. And he walked in with bruised up knuckles. He looks back at his brother, thinks about the bruises littering his body and watches his vision blur. 

“A Capulet did do this.” Jinyoung says finally, voice cracking. “I didn’t order this, I would never let someone put a hand onto Mark like this.”

“Then who did it?!” Bambam’s voice is filled with anger. 

“Yugyeom.”

Silence falls over the group and Jinyoung drops his head. He feels shame and disgust. “Are you saying,” Mark’s voice cracks and wavers. “My own brother did this….to me.” 

“Yes.” 

“What the fuck….” 

“So that goes back to the big question,” Bambam says, Jinyoung looks up at him. Bambam kisses Mark’s temple before speaking again. “Is all of this worth it? Listen, we can’t say that both sides didn’t do fucked up things for literally centuries. But is having one of your own beat by his brother worth fighting over races? Land in a city? Mark can’t stand on his own, he can barely stay awake right now. Are we going to leave and you two going to continue this?”

“Bambam…” Mark says weakly, “Need to lay down.”

“I know,” Bambam whispers, feeling Jinyoung’s eyes on him. “We’ll be on the ship soon.”

“Where are you even taking him?” Jinyoung walks closer. “You’re leaving for space but what does that mean?!”

“Anywhere. Everywhere.” Bambam shifts Mark in his arms. “We’re getting anyway from here because if this continues, you aren’t going to let us see each other. Which, by the way, neither of you have power to do. Especially,” Bambam turns back to Jinyoung. “Forcing Mark into an arranged marriage.” 

“So you’re going to go? And you weren’t even going to say goodbye to your best friend?” Jackson says, Bambam turning. “Maybe this isn’t worth the fighting anymore…” 

“Maybe it’s not.” Jinyoung says. “I never wanted Mark to get hurt like this… I still can’t believe he even is.” Jinyoung takes a step and when Bambam doesn’t step away he walks a bit closer to his brother. Mark looks at him and Jinyoung smiles at him. “Go, we’ll fix this. Be safe.” 

“You promise?” Mark asks.

“We do.” Jackson answers. “Go, be careful. And you,” He points towards Bambam. “Come back every once in a while.”

“We will.” Bambam moves down the street, listening to Mark’s harsh breathing. “It’s okay, you’re gonna lay down really soon.”

~

"Babe," Bambam whispers, kissing Mark's cheek. "I have something to show you." Mark's eyes flutter open, turning his head carefully to look at him. "Hey…" He runs his hand through his hair. "You're in space."

"Am I really?" Mark asks, voice strained. He reaches for him, Bambam helping him sit up. He ducks his head from hitting the top of the bunk and whimpers as he tilts forward. Bambam catches him, kneeling in front him. "What did you wanna show me?"

"You have to come to the cockpit." Bambam picks him up, Mark hiding his head in his neck. Bambam walks through the ship, socked feet silent on the metal floor and carefully places Mark back down. He grabs him, eyes shut tight. "Hold onto me but you gotta turn to look out." 

Mark moves slowly, finding breathing a hard job to do and gasps when his eyes look out. He grabs onto the control console, eyes filling up with tears. Bambam holds onto him, smiling as Mark reaches for him. He sits, pulling him into his lap and tilts the ship enough so Mark can see the Aurora borealis from above without hurting himself.

"You got to see it." Bambam wipes at the tears streaming down Mark's face. 

"How did you know?" 

"I've been doing some of my own research," Mark lets out a sob. "And found out there was a planet not far from ...home… that would be having one. Even if we didn't run, I was going to take you as a surprise." 

Mark turns to look at him, tears streaming down his face. "I love you." 

Bambam looks at him, seeing the darkness of the black eye, the tears stains on his face and feels his heart race. "I love you too." He kisses Mark's cheek, aware of his ribs and settles back. Mark turns back to the window, giggling when Bambam passes him a brand new notebook silently. He cracks it open and carefully begins writing, signaling a new beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are always welcomed!


End file.
